A relatively small region of an aircraft fuselage surface, commonly located near the cockpit, is used as a reference surface for many flight dynamic measurement functions. The region needs a smooth and stable contour, so that reference pressure detection remains consistent from flight to flight. In order to allow relatively static reference air to couple via a static port to altimeters and other flight instruments, the fuselage region is commonly pierced with one or more holes, which can stress the skin material. Riveting and other fastening methods likewise apply stresses. As a consequence of such stress loading, the region has a tendency to deform as flight flexure, pressurization cycling, and thermal changes allow relief of stress. Even scratches and bumps from contact with equipment such as gangways and air stairs can appreciably affect flow, while calibration, both periodic and after even minor distortion, is often time consuming and costly.
Repairs to the region of the static port can involve replacing surface panels, labor-intensive shimming, and application, smoothing, and finishing of filler material (“Bondo®” or comparable surface filling products from various vendors). Known prevention methods include installing at the location of the static port a recessed well into which a panel is fitted that substantially takes the shape of the unmodified surface. Such methods are likewise generally costly and labor intensive.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for providing a simplified static port skin appliqué fitting that assures smooth, stable, repeatable airflow over a fuselage surface proximal to a static port, maintains a specific surface contour, allows calibration of the appliqué separate from the aircraft, and permits ready removal and replacement of the appliqué. There is a further need for improved durability compared to an ordinary skin surface of the aircraft.